The present disclosure relates to a lighting module and a lighting apparatus including the same.
In recent years, in the fields of illumination, semiconductor light-emitting devices have begun to replace incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps. A typical example of a semiconductor light-emitting device is an LED (Light Emitting Diode). A semiconductor light-emitting device makes it possible to realize a lighting apparatus that has a long lifetime and is low in power consumption, as compared to incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps.
Depending on the semiconductor material used, a semiconductor light-emitting device is able to emit light of various emission wavelengths.                Therefore, semiconductor light-emitting devices of various emission colors may be combined to realize a lighting apparatus that permits color tuning.        Because a semiconductor light-emitting device is smaller than an incandescent lamp or a fluorescent lamp, it is also possible to realize a lighting apparatus that is thin or small in size, and/or of an attractive design.        
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-50122 discloses a lighting apparatus that includes a daylight color LED, a warm-white color LED, and a red LED, thus being capable of color tuning.